villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Purity (Supergirl)
Julia Freeman, also known as the Worldkiller Purity, is a (former) major antagonist in Season 3 of the CW superhero TV series, Supergirl. Along with Reign and Pestilence, Purity was sent to Earth upon Krypton's destruction and was raised under the name "Julia Freeman". After many years in dormancy, Julia's powers began to manifest and this also "awakened" her alter-ego. This put her into conflict with Supergirl and the DEO, until eventually being recruited by Reign into her cause. Interestingly, however, Purity began her turn in the story as a rival to Alex rather than Kara. She was portrayed by Krys Marshall. Biography Purity was born on Krypton with a bio-genetically modified physiology, like Reign. Upon the planet's destruction, Purity, along with the other Worldkillers, were sent to Earth. There, she was adopted by a human couple, who raised her as Julia Freeman. She developed a passion for music and went to college. After being accidentally hit by a car, Julia survived the impact, where she then discovered that she had superpowers, including super strength. But this also started to awaken her alter-ego, Purity. A few days later, she was home, listening to some music in her house, when Supergirl and her DEO team raided her place. Once she discovered Supergirl, she quickly became terrified, unintentionally triggering her Purity persona. Purity had then taken down the DEO agents sent to take her down with her scream. With J'onn being the one to arrest her, she was then sent to the DEO to be interrogated by both Supergirl and Alex, where Supergirl tried to get through to Julia and Alex tried to threaten her. Using her clairvoyance, she sadistically unnerved them both, particularly Alex about her failed love life with Maggie, before escaping after discovering Reign's search for her. However, while calling for her "sister" in the subways, she then battled Supergirl and her allies in it until eventually, Alex reached out to the part of her that was still Julia. Reign then shortly arrived after Julia's breakthrough and threatened Alex's life. Julia offered her life for Alex to be spared. Reign then flew away with Julia and took her to the Fortress of Sanctuary, where her alter-ego was then fully manifested by the hologram. A few weeks later, Purity arrived to save Pestilence, who was currently dying in her fight with Supergirl, Imra Ardeen and Mon-El. Then, she and Pestilence arrived to a secret facility and saved their leader Reign, thus fully uniting all three Worldkillers before taking off. Powers and abilities Due to her origins as a Kryptonian, Purity does share similar powers to Reign, Supergirl and Superman, including super strength, flight and invulnerability. However, unlike other Kryptonians, due to being bio-genetically modified as a Worldkiller, she appears to have different abilities as well, including a super sonic scream that can even render Supergirl unconscious, a sonic inducement that can she can use to induce in her enemies that is similar to vertigo, and also clairvoyance where she can feel other people's feelings, which she notably used to successfully torment Alex Danvers about her failed love life. Due to these abilities, she is able to go toe-to-toe with Supergirl, Mon-El and Martian Manhunter, and be able to beat them easily. It is, however, unknown if she is just as powerful as her fellow Worldkiller Reign. Trivia *Unlike Reign, who is an adaptation of the villain from the comics, Purity is an original character. However, her origins are still adapted from the comics. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Alter-Ego Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creation Category:Fanatics Category:Psychics Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral